


Birthday Pleasures

by Alois_Trashy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alois_Trashy/pseuds/Alois_Trashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time it' Dave's birthday and Bro, being totally awesome like he is, knows exactly what to get(give) him.<br/>Squeal to Birthday Pains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day Before

Your name is Dirk Strider and you are currently in one hell of a nice situation.

Just moments ago you were sitting on the couch, drinking your morning coffee and minding your own damn business. You heard your little brother Dave leave his room and walk towards the couch. After a few moments of hearing him shuffle around, you sat your coffee down as he sat beside you, cuddling into your side. You smiled on the inside when you took in your bro’s appearance. His hair wasn’t in its normal ironic style. Instead it was quite messy and a few strands covered parts of his face. His glasses are off, which you found rather odd, but you weren’t complaining. Contrary to whatever Dave thinks about his eye color, you love it.

You took in his appearance for just a few more minutes then turned your attention back towards the tv. You reached your hand out for your coffee but it was suddenly smacked down. You turned your shaded gaze towards your lil’bro, your eyebrows rising just above your shades. 

Dave stared into your eyes for a moment before he moved himself onto your lap, locking his legs around your waist. Your eyebrows rose even further up your face as his hands moved up to your shades. He hesitated for a moment before he pulled them off and sat them on the coffee table behind him. Once he turned back face you, he wrapped his arms around your neck, leaving forward until his lips were just centimeters away from your own.

You remained motionless, waiting for Dave to make the first move, like always. You know he doesn’t like to always be the one to initiate the kissing and such, but you just aren’t the type to make the move first.

Okay, well not after you have whomever. You’ll work to get the person, but then you’re pretty content just having them beside you. 

Plus, you’re not really a sex kind of guy. You’ve never been. You like it every now and again, but Dave wants his ass pounded almost every night. It’s not like your trying to deny him of anything, but you think he needs to learn that he needs to keep his damn hormones in line.

Anyways, back to the current situation.

Dave seems to get feed up with waiting because his lips cover yours as his fingers tangle themselves in your hair. You move your hands to his waist, holding it securely. You feel him tug on your hair as he starts to move his lips against your own. You watch him as he closes his eyes and his body relaxes into your own, molding against yours.

The kiss remains just lips on lips for just a few seconds before you feel Dave part his, trying to entice you to play with him.  
You decide why the hell not. If the kid wants some morning love, you’ll give it to him.

Your hands tighten on his waist as your eyes close. Your tongue finds its way out of your mouth and into his. You feel his body shiver when you lazily drag your tongue over his own. You explore his mouth thoroughly, making sure to give your lil’bro exactly what he wanted.

The sloppy make out (Yes, sloppy. Dave has this somewhat cute habit of drooling during a kiss.) continues on for just a few more minutes before Dave has to pull back for some air.

His cheeks are flushed red and his breath comes in pants as he gazes into your eyes. You can tell he wants more, but you decide that he can wait.  
Wait for at least one more day.

So instead of dropping both of your pants and screwing your brother, you kiss his forehead and ruffle his hair.

“Go get that gay ass movie you like. We’ll watch that over and over until I have to go.”

Dave grumbles some as he unwraps himself from your body and walks over to the tv. As he rummages for his movie, you watch his ass. Yeah, you don’t like to always have sex, but damn the kid has a nice ass.

After a few moments, he finds his movie and puts it in, walking back and settling himself onto your lap. He settles himself right over your boxer clad crotch, making sure to press his ass against it. 

Little shit.

You ignore him though and wrap your arms around his waist, settling your chin onto his shoulder. After just a few moments of his movie playing, he’s already forgotten all about you. You don’t understand his fascination with these damn gay cowboys, but whatever, he enjoys it.

About ten minutes in, you are completely and helplessly bored. You turn your head away from the movie and instead stare at Dave. He doesn’t notice though, for his attention is way too wrapped up in his movie. Your eyes narrow as you decide that you don’t like being ignored this much.  
You remain totally bored as his movie continues on (You don’t try to start anything because you still remember the last time you did.). By the end of it, you’re halfway asleep. It’s while you’re in this state that you remember two things. One, Dave’s birthday is tomorrow and two, you have a gig you have to go get ready for.

“Lil’bro, get the hell up now. Gotta get ready for tonight.”

You watch his eyes narrow slightly at your words, but you know just how to fix his attitude.

“Go get ready, you can come too.”

At your words, his eyes soften and a small smile graces his lips.

You smirk to yourself as he gets off your lap and walks to his room. You remain sitting just long enough to watch him leave then you go to your room too.

Little does your lil’bro know, he’s about to have the best birthday ever.


	2. Club Fun

Your name is Dirk Strider and you’re in yet another awesome as hell situation.

You’re currently in the DJing booth at the club you work at, tearing down the fucking roof. Your song selection and beats have everyone in the club moving. 

Literally, everyone at the damn club is moving. Even the bartenders are jamming out behind the counter.

What can you say, you’re one talented motherfucker.

Well, you guess that brotherfucker would be more accurate.

But whatever.

Speaking of brother fucking, you turn your attention back to your brother who is currently tangled around your body. About halfway through your third song (and two or three drinks later on Dave’s side) Dave jumped up onto an empty part of the counter and pulled you closer to him. He wrapped his arms and legs around you and started making out with you. 

Which he is still happily doing.

Dave’s fingers tangle themselves in your hair and his legs tighten themselves around your waist. You move one of your hands to the back of his head to hold him in place, though you figure with how into it he is, it’s highly unnecessary.

That being said, you decide to move your hand down from his head and to his ass. His soft, plush rump. He seems to appreciate it because you hear a needy whine escape from his mouth.  
At least you think you hear it. It’s rather hard to tell what sounds are coming out of his mouth with your tongue shoved halfway down it.

As the song currently playing goes on, you can tell that Dave’s getting very, very needy. The tugs to your hair increase and he begins to rut against your hips. As if both of those things made it hard to pay attention to your job, the few drinks he had earlier seem to have given Dave a little liquid courage. Whenever he pulls back for some ear, some very, very dirty things are muttered into your ear.

Very dirty.

You try to keep your attention on your job while still keeping Dave happy, but shit, it’s getting rather hard. Especially when you hear quiet noises of pleasure escape his mouth. You try to keep it together, but by the time your current song is over, you can’t keep up. You decide it’s time to ditch your job and give Dave his birthday present.

You pull away from your lil’bro, with many protests, and set the cd you’ve been playing to auto play. Once that’s done, you pick Dave up off of the counter and smirk. As you slowly make your way towards a couch that you had the club buy you long ago, Dave seems to figure out what’s going on for his kisses move from your mouth to your ear.

You grunt quietly when he bites down particularly hard once or twice before you drop him down on the couch. A whine escapes his mouth when you drop him down, but he doesn’t have time for anything more before you descend down on top of him. Since it’s been weeks, if not months since you’ve last done it, both of your movements are hurried and animalistic. You descend upon his mouth for a kiss mostly of teeth and tongue. He responds in much of the same way. His soft hands move to tug at your hair as you force your way not only back into his mouth, but halfway down his throat. You feel his small, slender body squirm and wiggle underneath you and you can tell he’s about to blow.

Well he’s not the only one.

You pull away from your lip bruising kiss when you feel Dave tug at the back of your shirt. You quickly remove both sets of shades and shirts, licking your lips as you gaze down his body. You watch as Dave’s face flushes under your gaze, his face turning as red as his eyes. 

You smirk lightly to yourself as you lean down and start to bite and suck at whatever patch of skin you can find. You hear several moans and whines escape through his already bruised lips and you figure that you’ll be nice and take charge tonight.

Well, you thought you would. But Dave has other plans.

That being said, you’re quite surprised when you feel your head grasped and yanked towards his face, his hot breath flooding into your ear.

“God damnit Bro. Hurry the hell up and fuck me.”

Whoa. Whoa whoa whoa.

Did Dave actually just say that!?

You pull back and stare at him straight in the eyes. Dave, usually so non-vocal in bed was now….begging?

Oh hell yes. You were going to enjoy tonight.

You shake your head lightly when you feel a small smile form on your lips. Dave seems to interpret this as you not wanting to do what he said, because you suddenly feel his hands not only on your chest, but you’re suddenly pushed backwards off of him.

Your eyebrows crease together when your back hits the arm rest, but you quickly understand what he was trying to do.

Dave had moved towards you and is now lying in between your legs, his face deliciously close to your crotch.

You move your hands up to his head, slowly running your fingers through his soft, wild hair. While you’re doing that, he has already unzipped your pants and pulled out your dick. You hiss slightly as the cool air of the booth hits your heated skin, but you soon groan out in pleasure as his mouth covers you fully.

You’re not sure how, but the boy has learned quickly how to give the best blows you’ve ever had.

As you watch, his head slowly begins to bob up and down your dick, covering it with a thin layer of his saliva. You groan quietly as you watch how his mouth moves over your skin. It would probably sound creepy to anyone if you ever said it aloud, but you love to watch every inch of Dave when you’re intimate with him. His normally guarded face is always torn away. You watch as he changes from the cool, stoic ass boy you raised to the moaning mess he becomes.

The boy has no control over his body when it comes to sex.

Not like you’re complaining.

Your hands run through his hair once more when he deep throats you. You groan a little louder as you can feel the back of his still tight throat on the tip of your dick. You buck into his mouth (accidently) when you feel him not only hum, but swallow over you. Instead of gagging and pulling away like he normally does, you’re surprised when he keeps it up.

It’s like the kid wants you to mouth fuck him.

You gaze down into his eyes, asking him silently if that’s what he really wanted.

You get a smirk in reply. 

You’re taking that as a yes.

Carefully, you grasp the back of his head firmly and begin to slowly buck into his mouth. In just seconds you’re bucking faster and harder into Dave’s mouth. You groan as you look down at his face and find it flushed and his cheeks bulging.

As you get closer to your release, you tug on his hair to try to pull his head away. Dave doesn’t budge. You continue to try to pull him away until it’s too late. When you come in his mouth, you expect your lil’bro to pull away, spitting everything out.

Nope, the boy swallows everything and milks you completely dry.

You groan his name to yourself when he finally pulls back. Though your breathing is quickly under control again, his breaths come in short, quick gasps. You both remain motionless for a few minutes, but as soon as Dave’s breath is back to normal, he’s all over you again.

You watch with immense fascination as his slender hands slowly move down his own body, working all of his own sensitive spots, until they stop at the top of his pants. Slowly and teasingly, you watch as he pulls his pants off, once again touching every part of his own body.

Though you would normally give anything to watch Dave pleasure himself, you’re way too fucking horny to deal with that shit now. 

You quickly discard your own pants and drag Dave onto your lap, locking your arms around his waist and kissing him ferociously again. His arms once again wrap themselves around your neck and his eyes slide shut. His lips meet yours with as much intensity as you are giving and you feel his body heat up. You keep your eyes open, soaking in the sight of your younger brother.  
His once stylized hair is now a complete mess. His small, pale body is flushed with what you’re assuming is a mixture of the few drinks he had and the heat being produced between your two bodies. You see a few red love bites forming on his skin from his earlier actions and you can tell his lips are defiantly bruised. As your gaze travels down his body, you see his nipples are completely hard and his dick is standing at attention with pre-come dripping from the tip.

In other words, your lil’bro looks fucking sexy as hell right now.

You watch him closely as his body moves in time with his kissing. His body arches closer towards your own when he moves his tongue with yours and he squirms away when you try to pull him closer. You watch as a thin layer of perspiration covers his body, making his skin shine in the dim light of the room. You feel his heart beating madly against his chest when your bodies meet and if you listen close enough, you can hear the faint sounds of your tongues battling for victory over his mouth.

Of course you win the battle, but that’s totally not the point. The point is that you could totally just sit here all morning, watching Dave as pleasure wracks through his body.

Dave doesn’t seem to be quite as thrilled with that idea though, for soon he begins to bounce on your lap, trying to get some friction between his ass and your dick. You grunt and try to hold his hips still, but damnit, the kid won’t stop moving!

The struggle continues on for a few more moments. You want to keep the moment going for as long as you can, but when Dave pulls back and moves his mouth to your ear, you know you’re done for.

His hot breath fills your ear as his whiney, drunken words send shivers down your spine and you feel yourself become painfully hard.

“Diiirk~ Come on Bro, fuuuck me~ I’m so tired of your waiting. Shove it in now and let’s get this party started~”

You feel the last of your resolve snap when he pulls back and looks you straight in the eyes, moaning your name out as loud as possible.

You shove him off your lap and back onto the couch, situating yourself over his small body. You growl loud enough for him to hear when your own ears pick up a faint giggle escape Dave’s lips.   
You slowly pick his legs up, kissing down each one from his hips to his knees. You watch as his small body once again shivers in pleasure and anticipation. You set his slender legs over your shoulders and move your body up more. You take ahold of your erection, slowly and teasingly guiding it towards your lil’bro’s entrance. Dave’s body arches towards you and soon his hands are trying to tangle themselves in your hair. You smirk and grab them tightly, trapping them both within one of your hands. You pin his arms over his head, leaving the kid totally defenseless and at your mercy. Though normally Dave would absolutely hate this, tonight he seems to be enjoying it maybe a little too much. You watch as his breathing increases rapidly and his body spazzes. 

“O-oh God Bro………Holy fuck……”

Damn, the kid’s a fucking porn star with a little alcohol in his system. 

You’ll keep that information tucked away in your brain for later~

Finally, you give the kid what he’s been wanting for the last few hours. You quickly thrust your whole length inside of his small body and set a quick, rough and hard pace. Dave howls in pleasure and his arms try their hardest to break away from your grasp, but there’s no way in hell you’re letting him break away. Instead, you allow his nails to dig into your skin. You hiss slightly when you’re pretty sure they break your skin.

You continue your pace, thrusting in at new angles until you hear a choked scream escape Dave’s lips.

So, you’re pretty sure you’ve just found his prostate. Guess it’s time to abuse it.

As you pound ceaselessly into that spot, slender legs wrap themselves tighter around your shoulders and you feel Dave’s body trying to hold you in. It starts to become increasingly harder to pull out with each thrust. You’re guessing that Dave isn’t going to last much longer.

And you’re totally right. 

After just a couple of more thrusts, Dave shudders violently and comes, groaning your name. His body spasms with the strength of his orgasm and as his walls tighten around you, you’re forced to come too. His body shudders again, less violently this time, before he goes limp. Carefully and slowly, you pull out of his body and kiss is forehead, pushing his sweat drenched hair away from his head.

Both of you are motionless as you both try to regain your breath. You smile to yourself when you look over Dave’s body once more. His flushed skin is slowly fading back to the pale color it normally his. His lips, completely bruised, are parted slightly as he gasps for air. His chest heaves with exhaustion and you watch as his eyes slide close.

You remain there for a few more minutes, trying to determine if your lil’bro is simply resting or if he has passed out from the sex. You decide to go with the second, seeing as how he hasn’t moved for several minutes. As you pull away to redress both of you, you feel a warm hand suddenly take a hold of your own. You turn your gaze back to Dave only to be completely surprised.  
Not only is the kid sitting up and smirking at you, he’s completely hard. Again.

You mirror his smirk with one of your own and remove his hand from yours. You settle yourself comfortably on the couch again and pat your lap. Taking the hint, Dave quickly moves over and settles himself on your lap, straddling it. He places his hands on your broad chest and lightly kisses your chin, working his way up to your lips.

Once he reaches them, the kiss remains somewhat gentle and sweet. Unlike just moments ago, when your kisses were bruising hard and filled with teeth, this kiss was sweet. Just a simple molding of two sets of lips. You figure that now the kid wants to take it easy, which is totally alright with you.  
Just as long as it’s Dave.

While your kiss continues, you feel his soft hands slowly move up your chest and over your shoulders. He wraps his arms around your neck and you feel his fingers gently tangle themselves in your hair. His eyes slide shut once his hands are in place and you hear a quiet purr escape his body.

You love it when he purrs. It makes it feel like you’re totally satisfying his needs.

You watch him for just a few seconds more before your eyes slip close too. Your hands run themselves down Dave’s back, stopping when they reach his hips. You gently apply some pressure as you rub small circles into the skin beneath your hands. More purrs of pleasure slip past his lips and you soon find that you’re fully erect once again as well.

Dave slowly pulls away and takes a few deeps breaths. Both his red and your orange eyes open to gaze at each other. Though you know that both of your eyes have swirls of lust throughout them, you only see love swirling through Dave’s and you hope yours reflect his.

As you watch, Dave begins to move his body into position. He presses his body tightly against your own and moves so his entrance is once again over your erection. You take a tighter hold of his hips and kiss his lips again as you slowly push into his body again. A low, long groan slips from both of your lips and you feel Dave push himself even closer against your body. Though you’ll never tell him, times like these are your favorites. It’s at these intimate times that you can tell just how much you both care for each other. You can tell during these times that it’s not just pure lust and desire driving your relationship. No, you can tell at these times that Dave does feel for you as you feel for him.

Yeah, you’re a total fucking sap. You totally, undeniably in love and you turn into some cheesy sounding movie in your own thoughts.

But you honestly wouldn’t change a thing.

This time, your pace remains gentle and slow. You run your hands over every part of your body you can touch, and he does the same. This time, the kisses you share are sweet and loving. There is no sense of needing to rush to a release. You’re both able to hold back your orgasms longer this time, but Dave is still the first to climax. You follow soon after.

As you slowly remove yourself from his body once more, you can tell that this time Dave has passed out. You smile softly as you lay him down on the couch as you gather up your clothes. You dress him as gently as you can, not wanting to awaken him from his slumber. Once you are both fully dressed again, you clean up your booth. You clean quickly but thoroughly, wanting to go home as soon as possible. Once you’re finished, you carefully pick Dave up and hold him close to your body. He shifts in your arms and cuddles closer to your chest, sighing happily in his sleep.  
As you walk out to your pickup, your mind races over your relationship with Dave. At first you were disgusted with yourself for feeling how you did, but the disgust soon fell away and you were scared. You were scared that Dave would find out and he would cut you out of his life. You had tried your hardest to keep your feelings hidden but you ended up failing on your birthday. Honestly, you didn’t think that Dave would ever put on the outfit on you left out for him. You didn’t think he would come into your room that night and move so dangerously close to your bed. When you lost control of yourself, you thought for sure that you had ruined the one good thing in your life.

You were wrong though. When Dave kissed back that first night, you felt your heart soar. During the events that happened that night, you were the happiest you had been in a long time. By the end of the night though, your thoughts went back to the dark side. You were once again afraid that he would be disgusted with you and leave you behind. It had happened with the last person you were with so why couldn’t it happen again? Once again though, you were wrong. You honestly didn’t know what went through Dave’s head that first night together, or even went through it tonight. You didn’t know if he felt the same turmoil as you did that first night or if he ever felt betrayed and disgusted by what you did together. But it didn’t really matter anymore. You were happy and you could tell Dave was too. That’s all that mattered anymore. As long as Dave was happy, you were fine with anything.

These were the thoughts that filled your mind as you drove home. These were the thoughts that remained in your mind as you carried Dave inside and to his room. As you change both of you into your pjs, thoughts of Dave’s happiness filled your mind. As you pulled Dave against your chest once you were both in his bed and you began to fall asleep, one last thought entered your mind. You chuckled quietly to yourself as soon as you thought of it. 

Your life is like some cheesy as fuck anime and you loved every moment of it.

That night, you fell asleep with one huge ass smile on your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what's everyone think of this one? I found that I really don't like to do things from Bro's point of view....  
> But anyways, was it any good? Should I keep up with the Stridercest or stop now?!


End file.
